Wahadło  The Arc of the Pendulum
by Yami-norka
Summary: Kiedy ojciec Draco znika tajemniczo pewnego dnia, chłopak rozpoczyna poszukiwania. Kiedy parę dni później znika Harry Potter, Draco może tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Harry/Draco. Slash, gore.
1. Chapter 1

_The Arc of the Pendulum, tutaj Wahadło jest jednym z lepszych teksów w fanfomie, a zdecydowanie jednym z pierwszej trójki w swojej kategorii: creature!fic, oraz oczywiście jednym z moich ulubionych. Tekst różni się od moich poprzednich tłumaczeń, ale nikt nie powiedział, że moim przeznaczeniem jest tłumaczenie komedii romantycznych, prawda?_

_Tłumaczenie powinnam zadedykować pewnie sobie, ale ponieważ istnieje w naszym półświatku drarrowym pewna szczególna dla mnie osoba, o zadziwiająco pokrywającej się z moją duszą i umysłem, dedykuje to jej...__**Lasair**__, to dla Ciebie._

_**Tytuł:**____The Arc of the Pendulum_

_**Link do oryginału**__: ht tp :/ / hd worldcup . onnedhiel . ne t/ teamewe /arc _of _the _ pendulum. h t m l_

_**Autor:**__Brummell_

_**Tłumacz:**__ Yami-no_

_**Beta:**__Lasair :*_

_**Rating:**__NC-17  
__**Pairing:**__Harry/Draco  
__**Zgoda:**__brummell przesyła zgodę i pozdrowienia ;)_

_**Wahadło**_

„_Nie wydaje mi się, aby ktoś kochał cię tak mocno, żeby zasłonić cię przed moim atakiem. Co więc powstrzyma cię przed śmiercią, kiedy uderzę?"*_

_**HD**_

— Kurwa jego cholerna mać — jęknął Draco, zamykając za sobą drzwi i strzepując śnieg z włosów. Cały dzień spędził pracując w sklepowym dziale z mrożonkami, a potem musiał wracać do domu akurat wtedy, gdy z nieba padała mieszanka deszczu i śniegu. Praktycznie nie czuł swoich teraz jasnoczerwonych palców.

— Czy to ty, Draco? — Głos jego ojca dobiegał z sypialni.

— Tak, to ja — odpowiedział, nawet nie myśląc o zdjęciu swojej cienkiej kurtki, skoro w mieszkaniu i tak nie działało ogrzewanie. Po drodze do kuchni wciąż szczękał zębami z zimna.

— Czy przyniosłeś dla mnie Proroka Codziennego tak, jak prosiłem?

— Tak, ojcze. Mam go tutaj.

— Podaj mi go. I napiłbym się herbaty. Gdzie jest twoja matka?

Ręka Draco zawisła nad rączką czajnika. A więc jednak to zły dzień.

— Nie żyje.

Z sypialni odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Draco zabrał się za przygotowywanie wywaru, obawiając się chwili, kiedy woda się zagotuje i będzie musiał zanieść herbatę ojcu.

— Nie zapomniałem — rozległ się cichy głos za nim.

Draco upuścił łyżeczkę i odwrócił się. Stał przed nim Lucjusz z wychudzoną, poszarzałą twarzą i zmrużonymi oczami.

— Nie rób tego — rzucił ze złością Draco, podnosząc łyżeczkę z podłogi.

— Czy ja cię przerażam, synu?

— Nie.

— Twoja matka nie żyje.

— Tak, wiem o tym.

— Umarła w niedzielę.

— Prawdę mówiąc, to był wtorek.

Nozdrza Lucjusza lekko się drgneły.

— Przynieś mi herbatę, kiedy skończysz — powiedział oschle.

— Oczywiście.

_**HD**_

Narcyza umarła we wtorek. Stało się to bardzo niespodziewanie. Matka była jedyna osobą, na której Draco mógł polegać. Osobą, która pomogła mu przetrwać całą wojnę, okres uwiezięnia Lucjusza w Azkabanie, niekończące się rozprawy, po których zmuszani byli do wypłacania odszkodowań tak długo, aż nie zostało im już nic. Pomogła mu przetrwać szok, który oboje przeżyli oraz chwilę, kiedy Lucjusz wrócił z więzienia dwa lata później, tak bardzo odmieniony.

Ministerstwo wysłało im zawiadomienie o zwolnieniu Lucjusza z więzienia po jego ciągłym pobycie w skrzydle psychiatrycznym, gdzie mężczyzna trafił z powodu kilku „incydentów".

W pierwszej chwili Draco był pewien, że to uwolnienie jest wynikiem pomysłowości jego ojca. Chłopak poczuł przebłysk nadziei, że być może niedługo Lucjusz z powrotem wyniesie ich rodzinę na szczyt. Jednakże szybko zrozumiał, że jego szaleństwo nie jest tylko grą. Że Lucjusz naprawdę postradał zmysły.

Zdarzały się dni, kiedy Lucjusz potrafił myśleć trzeźwo, szukał wtedy dłoni Narcyzy przy śniadaniu w ich skromnej jadalni i mówił niskim głosem:

„Przepraszam, moja droga." Draco zawsze odwracał wtedy wzrok, nie mogąc znieść widoku tak upokorzonego ojca. Wprawiało go to we wściekłość i rozżalenie, ale te dni nie były nawet w połowie tak złe jak te, w których Lucjusz patrzył na nich podejrzliwie znad ramienia; a coś w jego oczach powodowało u Draco dreszcze przerażenia.

Ojciec przeszukiwał gazety i kilka książek, które udało im się zatrzymać i mówił dziwne rzeczy, dokładnie to, o czym rozprawiał przed wojną, tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło. W dni takie jak ten Draco cieszył się, że może wyjść z domu pod pretekstem poszukiwania pracy. Wracał wtedy późnym wieczorem, a matka karciła go ostrym wzrokiem i mówiła: „Twój ojciec cię potrzebuje, Draco."

Musiał wtedy ugryźć się w język, by nie zapytać, co takiego Lucjusz uczynił, żeby zasłużyć sobie na jakąkolwiek pomoc z jego strony. Nie zrobił nic poza zrujnowaniem ich życia swoimi niewłaściwymi decyzjami i źle ulokowaną lojalnością. To przez ojca nie mógł znaleźć pracy, przez niego musiał _szukać_ pracy, zamiast czekać spokojnie na propozycje prestiżowych stanowisk z możliwością szybkiego awansu. Przez niego całe życie Draco rozpadło się na kawałki, pozbawiając go przyjaciół oraz perspektyw na przyszłość i nie zostało mu nic poza rodzicami, choć przez wątpliwe zdrowie psychiczne ojca i tego nie mógł być pewien.

— To tylko ból głowy, nic wielkiego — powiedziała Narcyza, postanawiając nie wstawać z łóżka we wtorek rano. Draco poszedł pod prysznic. Czuł i słyszał jedynie słaby strumień wody i piszczące rury. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, zastał ojca spokojnie sporządzającego notatki przy stoliku, tak jak zwykł robić to często ostatnimi czasy. Z sypialni rodziców nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk i kiedy Draco poszedł tam dwie godziny później, znalazł martwe ciało swojej matki.

Wiedział to, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Nie wyglądała tak, jakby spała. Nie poruszała się, jej usta wykrzywione były w nienaturalnym grymasie, a szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się gdzieś w przestrzeń.

Draco krzyknął głośno, bojąc się podejść i jej dotknąć, zrobił to dopiero Lucjusz stojący za jego plecami. Mężczyzna jedną dłonią zamknął jej powieki, a drugą położył na ramieniu syna.

— To za wcześnie — powiedział, podczas gdy Draco starał się odzyskać oddech. Ręka ojca zdawała się go miażdżyć i popychać ku podłodze. — Taka strata. Moja biedna Narcyza.

Dwa dni później Draco przypomniał sobie o rodzinnym grobowcu i przepięknym marmurowym popiersiu, które zostało wyrzeźbione kilka lat temu na jej grób. Myślał o tym patrząc, jak w zakładzie pogrzebowym przesypywano do urny jej prochy, kilka kawałków kości i parę zębów , które kruszono tak, by bez problemu można było zamknąć wieko. Kiedy trzymał w ręce urnę z prochami swojej matki, drugą ręką otwierając parasolkę, rozmyślał o sukni, w której chciała być pochowana, jednej z tak wielu, które musieli sprzedać.

Kiedy tego wieczoru doszedł do domu z przemoczonymi ramionami, cieszył się, że choć urna była sucha. Zapieczętował ją tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił i schował do szafy. Potem zebrał się w sobie i ruszył stawić czoła temu, co zostało z jego ojca.

_**HD**_

Zapewne łatwiej byłoby mu znaleźć pracę, gdyby jego różdżka działała poprawnie. Nie mógł się nawet aportować, opuścił zbyt wiele zajęć na szóstym roku z powodu tego, nad czym musiał pracować, a później nikt nie miał czasu porządnie go tego nauczyć . Nawet gdyby potrafił to zrobić, drżąca, słaba magia, którą tworzyła jego nowa różdżka, nie była na tyle stabilna, by uchronić go przed rozczłonkowaniem.

Po wielu tygodniach poszukiwań i zbyt wielu upokorzeniach, żeby je spamiętać (a Draco był świetny w zapamiętywaniu _upokorzeń_), przechodząc obok mugolskiego sklepu spożywczego zauważył na szybie wielką kartkę z napisem „_Potrzebna pomoc"._Wejście do tego sklepu było dla niego trudniejsze niż spotkania z Voldemortem, ale kilka minut później wyszedł stamtąd jako przyszły pracownik działu obsługi klienta.

Jedzenie to jedzenie, nieważne czy magiczne, czy nie, więc nie musiał się martwić o to, ze zbłaźni się swoją nieznajomością świata mugoli.

Wynagrodzenie było oczywiście fatalne, ale na szczęście przelicznik waluty przedstawiał się dość korzystnie z powodu wojny. A jeśli połączyć jego wypłatę z marnym ochłapem, jaki ministerstwo zostawiło jego rodzinie, powinno im wystarczyć na życie.

Rankiem jego pierwszego dnia pracy prawie zwymiotował. Ojciec stał nad nim i niecierpliwie domagał się wyjaśnień.

— _Co_ się dzieje, Draco?

Draco zdecydował pominąć fakt, że został zmuszony, by błagać mugoli o przyjęcie do pracy.

— Idę do pracy, ojcze.

— Do pracy? — Lucjusz uniósł brew.

— Tak.

Nastąpiła krótka pauza, po której Lucjusz odezwał się z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem:

— Czy to konieczne?

Draco nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na twarz ojca, na ten szyderczy uśmiech, którego kiedyś tak bardzo chciał się nauczyć, a który teraz go brzydził, ukazując Lucjusza tym, kim naprawdę był: wrakiem szaleńca gotowym poświecić wszystko dla zdobycia władzy.

— Tak — odpowiedział po chwili. — Ponieważ twoje decyzje doprowadziły do tego, że nie posiadamy pieniędzy, domu i miejsca w społeczeństwie. Nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru, praktycznie nie mam magii, ponieważ ta przeklęta różdżka jest bezużyteczna, nie mam przyjaciół i nie mam… nie mam matki.

Zaskoczenie Lucjusza szybko zamieniło się w złość.

— Jak śmiesz…

— Przez ciebie — kontynuował Draco bezwzględnie, a jego głos zaczynał drżeć z wściekłości — nie mamy _nic._ — Teraz, kiedy już zaczął, nie mógł powstrzymać potoku żalu, który zbierał się w nim od dłuższego czasu. — Okłamywałeś mnie cały czas, okłamywałeś matkę. Sprawiłeś, że ci wierzyliśmy. Kazałeś nam… wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dlaczego… dlaczego nie możesz zrobić tego, co słuszne? Choć jeden raz! Mogłeś powiedzieć mi prawdę, mogłeś to wszytko powstrzymać, zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo, nie musiałbym szukać pracy, którą uważasz za _niekonieczną._

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Lucjusza, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wyglądał teraz staro i szaro. Draco nagle pożałował, że wyrwał ojca z jego urojonego świata, że zrobił coś, na co czekał od tak dawna, coś, czego zabraniała mu matka i zrozumiał, dlaczego to robiła, kiedy litość i wyrzuty sumienia wpełzły do jego piersi i owinęły się wokół serca.

Po chwili jego ojciec przemówił, patrząc na niego smutnymi i przejrzystymi oczami:

— Wiem to. I żałuję wielu rzeczy.  
Draco wiedział, nie mając cienia wątpliwości, że został zmuszony, nie… wrzucony siłą w dorosłość, w której nawet ta złudna satysfakcja, że może za to kogoś obwiniać, _kogokolwiek_. została mu odebrana.

— Wrócę wieczorem — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. — Przyniosę kolację. Wybacz, ale musze zostawić cię samego.

Lucjusz zgarbił się i wbił wzrok w blat stołu, jednak kiedy po chwili wyprostował się, na jego twarzy gościł już niepokojący uśmiech.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział — mam mnóstwo rzeczy do przeczytania.

_**HD**_

Draco zrozumiał później, że powinien zapytać ojca, co on dokładnie czyta i dlaczego to robi. powinien pamiętać, że jego obowiązkiem jest pilnowanie go i sprawdzanie, jak spędza wolny czas. Jednak był na to zbyt zmęczony. Pracując ciężko tyle godzin, ile tylko mógł, by uzbierać choć trochę pieniędzy i tak powinien się cieszyć z tego, że jego ojciec znalazł sobie spokojne zajęcie; że nie musi się martwic o to, iż Lucjusz wyjdzie z mieszkania i się zgubi, nie musiał niepokoić się, że ojciec popadnie w depresję, odrętwienie albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Niewielki sekretarzyk wypełniony starymi pergaminami był zawsze zamknięty i zapieczętowany czarami, ale Draco zazwyczaj nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, a nawet jeśli to robił, wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie złamać pieczęci ojca. Jednak kiedy pewnego dnia wrócił do domu i znalazł na sofie coś, co wyglądało jak psia sierść, zaniepokoił się poważnie. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która posiadała włosy tego koloru… Na samą myśl o tym, że Fenrir Greyback, który uciekł aurorom i zaginął pod koniec wojny, mógł być w ich domu, zmroziła mu krew w żyłach.

— Ojcze — zapytał drżącym głosem — _co ty kombinujesz_?

— Kombinuję? — Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, unosząc elegancko brew.

— Cały czas coś piszesz. Do kogo?

— Tak wiele pytań — wymamrotał mężczyzna z westchnieniem. — Nie musisz się martwić, synu. Zbliżają się zmiany na lepsze. — W jego głosie wciąż można było wyczuć dawną potęgę, a w oczach dojrzeć specyficzne światło, prawie niezauważalne na chudej, starej twarzy. — Już niedługo wszystko się zmieni.

Draco miał ochotę zapłakać z frustracji.

— Nie. Powiedz mi teraz — rozkazał, starając się uspokoić, by nie chwycić ojca za kościste ramiona i nie trząść nim tak długo, aż fanatyczny wyraz twarzy zniknie z niej na zawsze. — Powiedz mi, albo przysięgam…

— Czy ty próbujesz mi grozić, Draco? — zapytał Lucjusz z rozbawieniem. Draco mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby. — Tak też myślałem. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Czy był tu dziś Fenrir?

— _Pan Greyback_ — upomniał go ojciec. — Gdzie twoje maniery?

— Co on tu robił?

Lucjusz wrócił do swojej gazety.

— Idź pomęcz swoją matkę — odprawił go. — Nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli jej przeszkodzisz.

Draco nie mógł tego znieść ani chwili dłużej. Podszedł do biurka i zabrał jeden z zapisanych pergaminów. Zanim jednak zdążył rozszyfrować ozdobne pismo swojego ojca, pergamin został wyrwany mu z rąk.

— Jak śmiesz? — wysyczał Lucjusz, machając różdżką i chowając notatki do zamkniętej szuflady w biurku.

— Czy nie dość już namieszałeś? — wycedził Draco, zaciskając pięści ze złości. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego mieszkamy tutaj zamiast w rezydencji? Czy wiesz, dlaczego znikam na tak długo i nie mogę cię pilnować? — Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. — Jeśli zniszczysz jeszcze to… jeżeli uważasz, że nie upadliśmy jeszcze dość nisko, to… zapamiętaj, _proszę,_ zapamiętaj, że… że matki już nie ma, że nie ma jej już, by wszystko naprawić.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — rzucił lekceważąco Lucjusz. — A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Draco wyszedł. Sprzeczanie się z ojcem było od zawsze niemożliwe. Pomimo świadomości tego faktu nie mógł zasnąć, nienawidząc się za to, że zawsze poddawał się tak łatwo.

_**HD**_

Jego ojciec zaginął kilka tygodni później.

Od pierwszej chwili Draco był zaniepokojony. Nie miał pewności, czy powinien bardziej bać się o ojca, czy o to, co Lucjusz może zrobić. Jego plany, jakiekolwiek one były, zbliżały się nieuchronnie do realizacji. Draco nie mógł udać się po pomoc do aurorów, ponieważ stracili oni swoje zainteresowanie Lucjuszem już jakiś czas temu, a Draco z pewnością nie chciał, by zaczęli ponownie przyglądać się ich życiu.

Na własną rękę przeszukiwał okolice w pobliżu ich mieszkania, szukając jakiegokolwiek śladu. Mając w pamięci wcześniejsze poczynania ojca, wszystkie jego czyny i przewinienia, musiał przyznać, że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem byłoby oddanie sprawy aurorom. Gdyby to oni go odnaleźli, ciężar obowiązków spadłby na kogoś innego, dając Draco, po raz pierwszy w życiu, prawdziwą wolność…

Wyrzuty sumienia, który uderzyły go w momencie, gdy o tym pomyślał, sprawiły, że podwoił swoje wysiłki w poszukiwaniach.

Kiedy o drugiej w nocy nadal nie udało mu się niczego znaleźć, postanowił wrócić do domu i poczekać, mając nadzieję, że Lucjuszowi uda się jakimś sposobem odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Rozsiadł się niespokojnie na fotelu przy oknie i budził się za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał najmniejszy szelest. Następnego dnia nie poszedł do pracy wiedząc, że może go to kosztować jej utratę i nadal pogrążał się w bezradności. Nie miał kogo prosić o pomoc, nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać i podzielić swoje obawy co do planów ojca.

Gdy umarła jego matka, uświadomił sobie, że był teraz sam na świecie, ale nie dochodziło to do niego w pełni, aż do tej chwili.

Dwa dni później, kiedy jego ojciec nadal nie wracał, Draco zaczynał tracić zmysły. Wiedział, że jedynym wyjściem jest udanie się do biura aurorów. Cztery razy podchodził do drzwi i zawracał tylko po to, żeby w końcu wylądować na ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie kupił egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Spojrzał na nagłówek i od razu poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

_CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ ZAGINĄŁ!_

_Aurorzy potwierdzili dziś rano, że Harry Potter, znany przez wielu jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył oraz Mężczyzna, Który Pokonał Voldemorta, został uznany za zaginionego. Zaginięcie zostało zgłoszone po tym, jak Potter (lat 20) nie pojawił się na umówionym na wczoraj spotkaniu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Ostatni raz widziany był trzy dni temu w swoim domu swojej dziewczyny, Ginewry Weasley. Choć podejrzewano, że zniknięcie Pottera było związane z tajna misją aurorską, Minister Magii i były szef biura aurorów Kingsley Shacklebolt wygłosił oświadczenie zaprzeczające tej teorii:_

„_Podczas zniknięcia Harry Potter nie był na służbie", powiedział minister „ale nasz departament zrobi wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by go odnaleźć."_

_W 1998 roku minister Shacklebolt był krytykowany za nabór Pottera oraz jego dwóch przyjaciół, Ronalda Weasleya i Neville'a Longbottoma do grona aurorów przed ukończeniem wymaganego szkolenia. Plotki głoszące, jakoby zniknięcie Pottera miało związek z negatywnym nastawieniem do polityki zarządu i praktyk odbywających się w departamencie oraz jego częstym działaniem wbrew protokołowi, wywołały wiele spekulacji, jednakże nie ma dowodów na ich poparcie._

„_Harry jest bardzo skrytą osobą. Ceni swoją prywatność i czasem po prostu nie chce zostać znaleziony", odpowiedziała nam w zeszłym roku Ginewra Weasley na pytanie, dlaczego Potter nie zjawił się na gali w Ministerstwie, na której miał być gościem honorowym._

_Niektórzy przyjaciele Pottera obawiają się nie tylko o jego bezpieczeństwo._

„_Możemy jedynie mieć nadzieję, że jego nieobecność nie będzie długotrwała. Teddy go potrzebuje", powiedział przyjaciel, który prosił o nieujawnianie jego danych osobowych. Teodor Lupin, dwuletni chrześniak Pottera, obecnie mieszka ze swoją babcią, Andromedą Tonks. „Harry wie, jak to jest być sierotą i wierzę, że nie opuściłby Teddy'ego, gdyby nie był do tego zmuszony."_

_Nie udało nam się uzyskać komentarzy od wieloletnich przyjaciół Pottera, Ronalda Weasleya i Hermiony Granger._

Draco wiedział, że nie może iść z tym do aurorów. Nawet, jeśli jego ojciec nie miał nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem Pottera, stanie się bez wątpienia głównym podejrzanym. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że Potter został aurorem tylko po to, by odszukać i pojmać pozostałych śmierciożerców.

_**HD**_

Minęły kolejne dwa dni wypełnione straszliwą niepewnością, niezdecydowaniem i potworną bezsilnością powiększającą się z minuty na minutę, aż Draco przypomniał sobie o bransoletce-świstokliku, którą rodzice stworzyli dla niego, kiedy był dzieckiem. Miała ona za zadanie przenieść go do nich zawsze, gdy się zgubi.

Ciężkim zadaniem było przeszukać wszystkie pomniejszone bagaże, w których schowane były wszystkie rzeczy, które udało im się wynieść z rezydencji. Kilka z nich eksplodowało, wyrzucając całą zawartość, inne z kolei nie chciały się powiększyć, więc Draco musiał otwierać je nożem i kolejno przeszukiwać malutkie przedmioty.

W końcu jednak udało mu sie ją odnaleźć i szybko związać wokół nadgarstka.

Przez moment bał się, że nie zadziała, ale skoncentrował się tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił na obrazie ojca i pozwolił, żeby całkowicie opanował go strach i potrzeba odnalezienia Lucjusza. I wtedy to poczuł. Uczucie było słabe, jak gdyby magia osłabła na przełomie lat, ale po chwili udało się — został wciągnięty i przeniesiony do ciemnego pokoju. Kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie.

Znajdował się w wieży rezydencji Malfoyów.

Wciągnął głośno powietrze, cofając się o krok i wtedy zalała go fala obrzydliwego zapachu. Draco zakrył nos rękawem, walcząc z nadciągającymi mdłościami i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Parę metrów od niego leżały zmasakrowane zwłoki Fenrira Greybacka. Jego krew zebrała się w kałużę wokół wielkiej dziury w jego szyi, kły były wyszczerzone, jak gdyby gotowe do ataku. Jego skóra, szarawa i woskowa, w pewnej chwili zdawała się poruszać, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się Draco zauważył, że to robaki zalęgły się w jego ranach, wyżerając martwą tkankę.

Uczucie obrzydzenia było niemal przytłaczające. Musiał cofnąć się i odwrócić głowę od tego widoku. Jedyne, co teraz się dla niego liczyło, to wydostać się z wieży. Rzucił się w kierunku drzwi, ale nagle przypomniał sobie, że skoro świstoklik przeniósł go tutaj, oznaczało to, że jego ojciec znajduje się w pobliżu. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że może odnaleźć Lucjusza w tym samym stanie, co Fenrira, zaczął głośno nawoływać ojca, tak jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem, wiedząc, że magia domu rozniesie jego głos po całej rezydencji i doprowadzi go do ojca. Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze żył.

Draco podskoczył, kiedy Lucjusz pojawił się nagle przed nim.

— Ojcze! Ty żyjesz, co… — Zamarł, zauważając, że jedno ramię mężczyzny zwisa nieruchomo, a krew zaczyna przesiąkać przez materiał szaty.

— Draco! Dzięki Merlinowi. Już się bałem, że nie przyjdziesz…

— Oczywiście, że przyszedłem. Co tutaj robisz? Co się stało? Dlaczego…

— Musimy uciekać, Draco. Czy przyniosłeś różdżkę? On ma moją. Nie mogę aportować nas bez niej.

— Kto?

— Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Będzie tu za chwilę, on cię wyczuje… Udaje mi się go unikać tylko dlatego, że znam ten dom.

— _Kto?_Czy to… coś, co zabiło Fenrira? Musisz mi powiedzieć!

— Twoja różdżka, synu.

— Wiesz, że nie potrafię się dobrze aportować — przyznał Draco ze wstydem.

— _Oddaj mi ją_— warknął, a chłopak dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jego ojciec był bardzo, bardzo zły. Szaleństwo w jego oczach ożywiało dotychczas pustą twarz. Zrozumiał, jak Lucjusz znalazł wyjście, by przetrwać Azkaban pomimo strachu i słabości.

— Ojcze — zaczął. Głośne trząśnięcie drzwi natychmiast zwróciło ich uwagę.

W progu stał Harry Potter.

Ale nie był to Harry Potter, którego Draco pamiętał. Nie był to mężczyzna, który uratował świat przed Voldemortem.

Czarne włosy Pottera były najeżone, ubranie podarte na strzępy, a okulary gdzieś zniknęły. Kiedy wykrzywił twarz w dziwnym grymasie, ukazały się wydłużone nienaturalnie kły, co z krwią rozsmarowaną wokół ust tworzyło przerażający widok. Z jego gardła wydobywało się warczenie jak u psa. Wilka.  
— Ojcze — wyszeptał Draco — coś ty narobił?

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział od razu. Draco nie chciał spuszczać wzroku z Pottera, ale cisza zmusiła go, by się odwrócił. Ojciec patrzył na niego spokojnie i wyszeptał tak cicho, że Draco prawie nie usłyszał go poprzez przerażające wycie:

— Przepraszam, synu.

— _Zawsze_ to powtarzasz, nienawidzę, kiedy to mówisz — krzyknął. — Ja… musimy uciekać… — wyciągnął swoją różdżkę akurat wtedy, gdy Potter, ta przerażająca kreatura, ruszyła w ich kierunku. Podbiegł do ojca. — Aportuj nas!

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że im się uda. Że wyjdą z tego bez szwanku, ale nagle ten dziwny grymas wrócił na twarz Lucjusza. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się.

— Nie! Ojcze… — rzucił szybko. — Nie teraz. Proszę, nie teraz….

— Nie bój się. Pomszczę twoją śmierć — odpowiedziała mu spokojnie Lucjusz. — Musisz mi zaufać. Nie mogłem zrobić tego inaczej.  
Rozległ się cichy trzask i Draco został sam na sam z bestią.

_**HD**_

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

_**HD**_

Wszystkie komentarze mile widziane:)

* cytat z książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" w tłumaczeniu własnym.


	2. Chapter 2

Całusy za betę idą do Lasair :*

Dziękuję za komentarze. Cieszę się, że ktoś to czyta.

UWAGA: co do cytatu na początku. Tak jest inny niż Polkowskiego, ale też o to mi chodziło. Ponieważ w takiej formie pasuje lepiej do całości tekstu, do tego co się wydarzy. (Oczywiście tłumaczenie jest w ciąż dokładne)

**Rozdział drugi**

Draco wiedział, że zaraz zostanie rozerwany na strzępy. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak bardzo będzie bolało, co będzie czuł, kiedy jego wnętrzności będą odrywane od ciała i czy utrata krwi szybciej pozbawi go świadomości niż ból. Wszystkie te pytania uderzyły w niego w jednej chwili, pozbawiając oddechu. Zamknął oczy, nie mogąc zdecydować, czy lepiej jest patrzeć na zbliżającą się śmierć, czy nie.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, ze warczenie ustało, zamieniając się w coś bardziej przypominającego płacz. Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć zgiętego wpół Pottera. Pochylił się niżej do tego stopnia, że opierał się na rękach i kolanach. Opuścił głowę i dziwne jęczenie zaczęło zamierać, sprawiając, że jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem był ciężki, sapliwy oddech.

I wtedy Potter uniósł głowę.

— Mal… foy… — powiedział bardzo powoli. — Nie… mogę… — wydukał, a kolejny jęk przeszedł w warczenie.

Draco patrzył niczym zahipnotyzowany, jak Potter toczy jakąś wewnętrzną batalię z samym sobą.

— Proszę… — udało mu się wyjęczeć. — Nie… chcę… próbuję… potrzebuję… — Jego frustracja zdawała się wygrywać, warknął głośno, potrząsając głową i obnażając kły. Kiedy podniósł wzrok na Draco, jego oczy wyglądały jak u krwiożerczej bestii.

— P— Potter — wyjąkał Draco. — Czy ty… czy wiesz, kim jestem?

Chyba udało mu się w końcu dotrzeć do Pottera, bo chłopak zacisnął mocno powieki i zmusił się do bezruchu. — Potter…

Harry zamrugał ponownie.

— Okulary — powiedział z widocznym trudem. — Nic… nie widzę.

— Co… co ci się stało?

Potter warknął.

— Twój _ojciec _— podniósł się — zostawił cię tu… dla mnie… żebym cię zjadł. Prawda? — Jego głos był zniekształcony, jak gdyby wypowiedzenie tych słów stanowiło niewyobrażalny wysiłek.

Draco patrzył, jak przez twarz Harry'ego przebłyskuje jakieś dziwne, pierwotne uczucie, a potem powraca na nią wściekłość.

— Czy zamierzasz mnie zjeść? — zapytał w końcu. Potter cofnął się pod ścianę i oparłszy się o nią plecami, zaczął wydłubywać kamień paznokciami.

— Nie, jeśli. Ty. Będziesz. Nadal … mówił — wydyszał.

Usta Draco otworzyły się i ponownie zamknęły. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, nie wiedział, co się _dzieje,_ co jego ojciec zrobił Potterowi. Nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć teraz przerażenie, czy wściekłość. Czy może i to, i to.

— Mów! — warknął Potter zachrypniętym głosem.

— Ja… Jesteś w moim domu — zaczął niepewnie Draco. Zaryzykował odwrócenie wzroku od Pottera, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. — Nie przychodziłem tu za często w czasach, gdy tu mieszkaliśmy — spojrzał ponownie na Harry'ego, który koncentrował się bardzo mocno, zaciskając powieki. — Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że tu wrócę. Myślałem, że mieli wyburzyć rezydencję. — Potter nadal ciężko oddychał przez nos. — Byłeś tu już kiedyś. Na pewno to pamiętasz. — Draco nagle poczuł, jak bardzo jest spięty, jego ramiona napięły się, a dłonie były tak mocno zaciśnięte, że wręcz bolały. — Ty i… oni zapytali mnie, czy cię poznaję.

Wydawało się, z jakiegoś powodu Potter wraca do normy, wyprostował się.

— Ja… pamiętam — wydyszał. — Oczywiście, że pamiętam.

Draco przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Niebezpieczna bestia najwyraźniej przestała sprawować kontrolę nad chłopakiem, Harry zaczynał bardziej przypominać swą poprzednią postać.

— Co — zaczął Draco, oblizując spierzchnięte usta — się dzieje?

Nawet w ciemnościach mógł dostrzec, jak szczęka Pottera się zaciska.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że nie wiesz. — Potknął się, jak gdyby nie mógł utrzymać równowagi. — Jestem taki zmęczony.

— Zachowywałeś się jak… jak jakiś wściekły pies — zauważył Draco.

— Dzięki na rzucenie światła na cała sytuację — odparował z sarkazmem Potter. — Kurwa… mać! — Jakiś cień przebiegł po jego twarzy, ale gdy tylko zamknął oczy, zniknął.

— Cóż, nie przejmowałbym się — odparł zjadliwie, wciąż drżąc ze strachu. — Gdyby nie fakt, że prawie rozerwałeś mi gardło.

Harry zadrżał, jego pięści na przemian zaciskały się i otwierały.

— Nie mam mojej różdżki. Potrzebuję… — Jego wzrok powędrował do okna. — Jak długo to trwało?

— Wnioskując po stanie, w którym się znajdujesz… — Draco ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując się od złośliwego komentarza, wiedząc, po jak cienkim lodzie stąpa. Jemu wyhodowanie takiego owłosienia zajęłoby kilka dobrych tygodni. — Zgaduję, że cztery — pięć dni.

Harry spojrzał na niego i w zamyśleniu podrapał się po owłosionej brodzie.

— Kurwa — mruknął pod nosem. — Muszę… oni na pewno zastanawiają się, gdzie jestem…

— Pisali o tym chyba w każdej gazecie. To stąd wiedziałem, że… — zawahał się.

Potter odsunął rękę od twarzy, która nagle pociemniała, jak gdyby pochłaniał ją cień.

— O czym się dowiedziałeś?

Draco spojrzał w bok. Potter w tym stanie przerażał go, ale nagle naszła go pewna myśl, myśl o uldze, jaką poczuje, mówiąc o wszystkim _komukolwiek,_ mówiąc Potterowi. Wtedy może cały ciężar, jaki na nim spoczywał, szaleństwo jego ojca oraz wszystkie jego następstwa, zostanie zdjęty z jego barków.  
— On… mój ojciec zaginął. O nie… Wiesz, że był w Azkabanie? Drugi raz.

— Tak — odpowiedział. Dawne żale zaczęły budzić się do życia, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Potter, Granger i Weasley zeznawali przeciwko jego ojcu, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Lucjusza, kiedy mówił, że pomści jego śmierć, zostawiając go na pastwę bestii… — To tak, jakby nie pamiętał, że skończyła się wojna — mówił dalej powoli. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy… pracowałem, a on po prostu zawsze coś czytał… ale wtedy, parę tygodni temu odkryłem, że Fenrir, ten wilkołak, był w naszym mieszkaniu.  
Potter spojrzał na niego ponuro.

— Wiem, kim jest Fenrir — powiedział złowrogo.

— Zawsze dobrze jest znać imiona ludzi, których się zabiło — odparował Draco. Cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy Pottera.

— Co? — warknął.

Draco zamrugał zaskoczony.

— To nie byłeś ty? — Jego oczy powędrowały mimowolnie do ciała leżącego w rogu komnaty. Harry spojrzał w tym samym kierunku.

— Kurwa. Ja nie… — przerwał, będąc jednocześnie smutny i zaskoczony. — To… nie wiem, co oni mi zrobili — wymamrotał przez zęby. — Ugryzł mnie i wtedy rzucili jakieś zaklęcie… nie pamiętam… to tak, jakby pamiętać uczucie… byłem taki zły i przestraszony i … żądny krwi… chciałem rozerwać go na strzępy, zanim on to zrobi. — Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Draco. — Co oni mi zrobili? To jak klątwa Imperisusa, tylko gorsza… to nie było tak, żeby dała mi szansę to zwalczyć… po prostu pociągnęła mnie w dół… i tylko te okropne uczucia mogły się wydostać na zewnątrz… — przerwał, ciężko dysząc.

Draco nie pojmował, jak bardzo się uspokoił do chwili, kiedy nie zaczął ponownie panikować.

— Ja… nie mam pojęcia, co oni ci zrobili, Potter.

— Mogę wciąż… — zaczął Gryfon. — To próbuje znowu przejąć kontrolę, a jeśli pozwolę na to choć na chwilę…

— Nie rób tego! — krzyknął Draco. — Ja… my nie wiemy, co zrobisz… no wiesz, właśnie zabiłeś najpotężniejszego wilkołaka na usługach Czarnego Pana…

— Nie nazywaj go tak — upomniał go ostro Harry. Draco natychmiast zamknął usta. — Chcę powiedzieć — kontynuował, patrząc gdzieś w bok. — Nie, przepraszam. Nie przestawaj mówić. To… to naprawdę pomaga, kiedy do mnie mówisz…

— Doprawdy?

— No… Tak. To daje mi… coś, na czym mogę się skupić. Muszę być w stanie… trzymać się czegoś, albo to znowu pociągnie mnie na dół.

— Co chcesz powiedzieć? Że tracisz rozum? — Głos Draco był teraz wyższy o parę, mimo to starał się go opanować. — Że stajesz się obłąkanym, krwiożerczym monstrum? Merlinie, muszę się stąd wydostać… — Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— NIE! — w połowie krzyknął, w połowie warknął Harry. Wyszczerzył zęby w tym okropnym, nieludzkim grymasie i wygiął plecy w łuk. Jego mięśnie na szyi drżały, jak gdyby starał się ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać od skoku. — Nie. Zostawiaj. Mnie. — Wycedził, wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

Było to tak przerażające, że serce Draco wydawało się miażdżyć mu żebra od środka.

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że na zewnątrz zmierzcha, że w lesie wokół rezydencji nie jest dla niego bezpiecznie, już nie, a z pewnością nie będzie bezpieczny bez różdżki, ale jeżeli alternatywą było czekanie, aż Potter w końcu straci panowanie nad sobą i rozerwie go na strzępy, wiedział, że musi spróbować uciec.

Rzucił się biegiem w dół po stromych schodach, ciągnących się spiralą wzdłuż wieży. Za plecami usłyszał zgrzytliwe wycie, ale nie było to wycie wilka. Ten dźwięk brzmiał tak, jakby powodowany był rozciąganiem się i skręcaniem do granicy ludzkich możliwości strun głosowych Pottera, słyszalne w nim rozrywanie i pękanie powodowało u Draco dreszcze. Przemknął przez pogrążony w ciemności przedpokój, starając się nie patrzeć na puste portrety i cienie połamanych mebli. Rezydencja, teraz zimna, ciemna i pusta nie przypominała już jego domu. Była przerażająca i groźna. Draco zaczął biec tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, by dostać się do przedsionka. Wielkie drzwi wejściowe były zapieczętowane i zamknięte. Spojrzał przez ramię, bojąc się, że Potter jest tuż za nim, ale zobaczył jedynie ciemność. Ale w ten, w korytarzu rozległo się kolejne przerażające, łamliwe wycie. Draco nie patrząc za siebie ruszył w stronę szklanych drzwi, które otwierały się na portyk.

Klamka nie chciała się poruszyć. Draco chwycił drzwi za framugę, rozbite szkło przecięło jego skórę i kiedy tylko udało mu się je otworzyć, wybiegł prosto w ciemność nocy.

**HDHD**

Pierwsze, co poczuł, to ulga i świadomość, że nie znajduje się już dłużej w pułapce. Nad nim rozciągało się nocne niebo. Biegł przed siebie z zakrwawionymi, poranionymi dłońmi, potykając się o korzenie drzew, połapane drzewa i krzaki, próbując stworzyć jak największy dystans miedzy sobą a przerażającym stanem, w którym znajdował się Potter.

Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej biec, zwolnił, pot na jego rozgrzanej skórze nagle wydał mu się lodowaty. Uświadomił sobie, jak wilgotne i zimne było powietrze i to, że wokół niego zaczynała formować się mgła. Był bardzo zmęczony, bolały go płuca, nogi wprost paliły z bólu, więc usiadł pod drzewem i szczelnie owinął wokół siebie cienką kurtkę.

Nie mając nic do roboty poza myśleniem i drżeniem, Draco zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ucieczka od Pottera była naprawdę lepszym wyjściem. Teraz pozostał sam i bez różdżki w ciemnym lesie, a jego obłąkany ojciec zamienił jego szkolne nemezis w jakiegoś szalonego wilkołaka.

Normalnie, w lepsze dni był w stanie obwiniać Pottera za wszystkie potworne rzeczy, które go spotkały. Dziwną przyjemność sprawiało mu żalenie się na jego do bólu heroiczne wyczyny, wkurzającą sprawiedliwość, prawość i głupie szczęście. Nawet wspomnienie, w którym Potter wyciągnął go z przeklętego ognia było czymś, za co mógł go nienawidzić, skoro spowodowało to, że musiał mu być teraz wdzięczy do końca życia.

Teraz, mając w pamięci to, jak Potter wbijał palce w podłogę, jak nie panował nad swoim ciałem, jak go błagał i łkał sprawiły, że Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, co się z nim teraz dzieje, skoro zostawił go tam samego.

Czując zimny dreszcz przebiegający po całym jego ciele oraz ciemność otaczająca go z każdej strony wiedział, że popełnił błąd.

Zaczął myśleć o ojcu, o okropnych dniach, gdy mógł obwiniać tylko siebie. O dniach, które przyćmiewały wszystkie inne swoją beznadziejnością, kiedy robił sobie wyrzuty za to, że nie potrafił odkryć prawdy o swoim ojcu, za to, że nie był w stanie uratować swojej matki, za to, że pozwolił wszystkiemu toczyć się własnym torem, że jego gniew i potrzeba obwiniania się odciągały go od wszystkiego innego.

Teraz Draco był sam, nie miał kogo prosić o pomoc i nawet ta przytłaczająca, biała, gorąca wściekłość na wspomnienie, jak Lucjusz go porzucił, nie sprawiła, żeby poczuł się trochę cieplej, by był trochę mniej przerażony, trochę mniej samotny…

Siedział tak przez dłuższy czas, było mu coraz zimniej i zimniej, wiedział, że powinien wstać i iść dalej, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

Zaczął powoli zasypiać, ale nagle obudził go głośny dźwięk.

Draco wyprostował się czując, jak serce ponownie zaczyna obijać się mu o żebra i usłyszał krótki dźwięk przeszywający jego uszy, dźwięk, który zawsze napawał go paniką. Włoski na jego karku uniosły się. Chciał zawołać i zapytać, czy ktoś tam jest, ale jego głos utknął gdzieś w gardle i wokół niego zaległa napięta cisza.

Wtem ciemny kształt ruszył na niego w ciemności. Krzyknął, ale zanim tamten zdążył go dopaść, z nikąd wyskoczył kolejny ciemny kształt i, skacząc na napastnika, przewrócił go na bok.

Draco usłyszał warczenie i syki świadczące o walce dwóch cieni, zlewających się razem w wijącą się ciemną masę.

Gdy jednej z nich podniósł się i wyprostował, Draco uświadomił sobie, że to był _Potter, _Potter, który teraz chwycił drugą kreaturę za paszczę i zaczął rozrywać ją rękami. Rozległ się okropny trzask i nieludzki krzyk. Gryfon odrzucił na bok ciało tajemniczej istoty i sam zwalił się na ziemię.

Draco w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, odczekał więc chwilę, by upewnić się, że żadna z bestii nie wstanie i nie zaatakuje go, kiedy tylko się poruszy. Wciąż bolały go dłonie, pokaleczone wcześniej przez szkło. Uświadomił sobie, jak głupio się zachował, wbiegając do lasu z krwią na rękach, oznajmiając tym swoją obecność wszystkim stworzeniom w lesie. Dziwił się, dlaczego przed atakiem żadne z nich nie próbowało go zaatakować, dopóki nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to obecność Pottera mogła je odstraszyć.

Harry musiał go śledzić, musiał czekać na…

Draco podszedł bliżej, omijając ciało drugiego wilka i kierując się do Pottera.

Przyklękł i położył dłoń na plecach wilkołaka, czując ciepło przebijające się przez cienką, potarganą, bawełnianą koszulkę i to, jak ciało porusza się z każdym ciężkim oddechem. Przesuwając dłonią, napotkał na jego ramieniu mokrą i lepką plamę. Była to prawdopodobnie krew z rany po ugryzieniu.  
Harry stękał cicho, kiedy Draco muskał dłonią ramię, ale ten dźwięk nie przerażał chłopaka jak inne zwierzęce dźwięki, które wydawał wcześniej. Uspokajało go to i wydawało się dodawać mu trochę odwagi.

Pomógł Potterowi podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, kładąc sobie na plecy jego ramię, co sprawiło, że tamten jęknął.

— Ciiii — wyszeptał. Przypomniał sobie słowa Pottera o tym, że czuje się lepiej, kiedy ktoś do niego mówi. — Musimy odnaleźć drogę do rezydencji — wymamrotał. — Jesteś ranny i robi się coraz zimniej.

Głowa chłopaka przekrzywiła się nieco na ramieniu Draco.

— Słyszysz mnie, Potter? — zapytał. Harry nie odpowiedział. — Potter! — Draco objął go ramieniem w pasie. — Musisz wstać. Proszę, nie poddawaj się. Musisz pomóc mi odnaleźć drogę do domu, nie wiem, jak wrócić. — Próbował się podnieść, ciągnąc go za sobą. — Proszę — powtórzył, przyciskając chłopaka mocno do siebie, czując jego ciężar i ciepło emanujące z żywego i oddychającego ciała; czując obok siebie drugiego człowieka, _kreaturę, _poczuł coś na kształt ulgi.

— W tę... stronę — powiedział Harry tak cicho, że Draco prawie go nie usłyszał. Podążył w kierunku wskazanym przez dłoń Pottera i razem poruszali się wolno przez mgłę.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Przepraszam bardzo za opóźnienie i bez większych wstępów zapraszam do czytania. **

**x**

**Rozdział trzeci**

Przed odejściem z rezydencji zabrali jedynie to, co było najbardziej potrzebne, a wszystkie wejścia zabili deskami.

Kiedy zza drzew zaczęły wyłaniać się wieżyczki rezydencji, Potter stracił siły, a wraz z nimi resztki wilczej osobowości, co niestety oznaczało, że Draco musiał wciągnąć go na górę po schodach, do sypialni jego rodziców, która była najbliższym i najlepiej zabezpieczonym pomieszczeniem na terenie dworu. Jego matka odmówiła stanowczo zdejmowania barier ochronnych z komnaty, kiedy musieli się wyprowadzić. Oboje mieli wtedy nadzieję, że każdego, kto spróbuje tam wejść, czeka bardzo nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.

Na szczęście obecność Draco pozwoliła im obu wejść bezpiecznie do pokoju. Meble okrywały białe prześcieradła, nadając komacie niepokojący wygląd.

Draco oddychał z coraz większym trudem. Potter był bardzo ciężki, ramiona Ślizgona trzęsły się od ciągnięcia go za sobą przez tak długi dystans, ale w końcu udało mu się zrzucić go na materac i wyciągnąć spod niego zakurzony koc.

Prześcieradło na materacu był jedwabiście miękki i Draco prawie się rozpłakał, kiedy przesuwając po nim dłonią, przypomniał sobie luksusy, które kiedyś stanowiły dla niego coś oczywistego.

Potter był brudny, całe jego ciało oblepiało błoto i krew, ale Draco nie mógł teraz nic na to poradzić. Podarł jedno z prześcieradeł na kawałki i poszedł do łazienki opłukać je w wodzie. W łazience nie znalazł jednak nawet mydła. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zainfekuje ran Pottera jeszcze bardziej.

W pokoju zostało kilka świec. Draco znał bezróżdżkową magię na tyle, by zapalić dwie, zanim nie dopadło go zmęczenie. Odsunął na bok resztki koszuli Pottera, zauważając, że mężczyzna został wielokrotnie pogryziony. Podniósł mokre prześcieradło i bardzo ostrożnie zaczął przemywać rany z błota. Kiedy skończył, odrzucił szmaty w kąt.

Było mu zimno, musiał więc rozważyć, czy lepiej wyjdzie śpiąc obok człowieka-wilka, czy sam, po drugiej stronie korytarza w pustym i cichym domu. O dziwo, Potter wydawał się być mniejszym złem. Podniósł odrzucony wcześniej cienki koc i nakrył ich oboje, przytulając się mocno do najmniej poranionego boku chłopaka. Gryfon trochę śmierdział potem oraz ziemią, ale Draco poczuł się bardziej ukojony, niż odrzucony.

Rano odnajdzie sposób, by pomóc im obojgu, ale teraz pragnął jedynie zasnąć.

x

Słabe poranne światło przedostające się przez brudne okna sprawiło, że cały pokój pogrążył się w szarościach. Zimne, wilgotne powietrze nieprzyjemnie zakręciło Draco w nosie.

Pod kocem było jednak ciepło, a leżący obok Potter oddychał spokojnie. Jego rany zasklepiły się i nawet jeśli gdzieniegdzie pozostały czerwone ślady, to skóra wydawała się nienaruszona. Draco przypomniał sobie, że czytał kiedyś o zdolności wilkołaków do przyspieszania procesu gojenia obrażeń.

Ta klątwa była naprawdę dziwna. A może po prostu nie zadziałała prawidłowo, co wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobne, skoro nic nie działa jak powinno, kiedy zamieszany jest w to Potter. Gryfon, pozostając w swoim ciele, musiał dzielić umysł z wilkiem, co zdarzało się normalnie tylko podczas pełni.

Nagle Draco poczuł, jak ciało obok się napina odrobinę, ale zanim mógł się odsunąć i wyjść z łóżka, oczy Pottera się otworzyły. Zwykli ludzie mają trudności z otwarciem oczu zaraz po przebudzeniu, ale Potter wydawał się być w natychmiastowej gotowości, kiedy zmrużył powieki i wlepił oczy w Draco. Gdy patrzyli tak na siebie, zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy ma do czynienia z człowiekiem, czy z wilkiem. Wtem oczy Harry'ego ponownie się zamknęły i mężczyzna wtulił się mocno w bok Draco, wdychając mocno jego zapach i trącając nosem szyję, jakby czegoś oczekiwał.

Malfoy leżał przez chwilę oszołomiony, ale zaraz wysunął rękę spod okrycia i bardzo niepewnie zaczął głaskać Pottera po włosach. Ten zamarł na ułamek sekundy i wydał z siebie dziwny niski dźwięk zadowolenia. Słysząc to, Draco kontynuował głaskanie, jak gdyby Harry był wielkim ludzkim psem. Było to cholernie dziwne, ale taka pieszczota wydawała się dużo lepszą alternatywą niż zostanie zjedzonym, więc zignorował niecodzienność tej czynności i pozwolił, żeby rytmiczny oddech mężczyzny ponownie go uśpił.

x

Kiedy Draco obudził się po raz drugi, Potter siedział na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Potter? — zapytał sennie i zmusił się, by także wstać. Gryfon podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Czy ty… czy… możesz mówić? — zawahał się Draco.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry ochrypłym głosem. — Jeżeli jestem… bardzo skupiony i … koncentruję się na… na tobie albo potrzebie rozmawiania… wtedy jest mi łatwiej.

— Merlinie, co za bagno.

— Taa — mruknął ponuro Potter. — Staram się za bardzo nie złościć, bo to też utrudnia mi kontrolę — Wydął usta. — Więc lepiej, żebyś nie próbował mnie wkurzyć.

— Mam nadzieję — zaczął Draco tak chłodno, jak tylko potrafił, mając świadomość, że jego włosy sterczą na wszystkie strony oraz że ma wypieki na twarzy — że nie masz zamiaru wykorzystać swoich morderczych instynktów tylko po to, żeby mnie szantażować.

— Jestem teraz bardzo głodny — wykrzywił się Harry. — Lepiej mnie nie prowokuj.

— Powinieneś zjeść mojego ojca, kiedy miałeś okazję — zauważył złośliwie. Potter spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Wnioskuję więc, że zostawienie cię tutaj na pożarcie nie było częścią planu.

— Jakiego_ planu_? — zapytał ze złością, starając się uporządkować niesforne włosy.

— Planu zamienienia mnie w wilkołaka, oczywiście.

—Nie wiedziałem o żadnym planie — wyznał Draco, unikając wzroku Harry'ego. — On… Ja próbowałem ci wcześniej powiedzieć, że od powrotu z Azkabanu nie był sobą…

— No nie wiem, próba zniszczenia mojego życia i zabicia mnie wydaje mi się być bardzo w jego stylu — wymamrotał pod nosem.

— Od powrotu z Azkabanu — kontynuował Draco — zawsze coś czytał i sporządzał notatki, byłem zadowolony z tego, że coś robi, ponieważ mnie nigdy nie było w domu, a matka umarła…

— Twoja mama nie żyje? — przerwał mu Harry, szczerze zaskoczony.

— A obchodzi cię to? — odciął się.

— Cóż. Nie… tak, może trochę, od chwili kiedy… tak jakby… uratowała mi życie i takie tam — odpowiedział, brzmiąc trochę niezręcznie.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

— Co? — Jego głos załamał się.

— Powiedziała Voldemortowi, że jestem martwy i… to dało mi szansę… — odpowiedział ostrożnie Harry. Draco znieruchomiał, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. — Malfoy… przykro mi — dodał Harry, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— Nie powinno — odpowiedział w końcu Draco głosem brzmiącym obco nawet dla niego. — Chodzi mi o to, że — kontynuował bez zastanowienia — _nie jest_ ci przykro, bo nie obchodzi cię to ani trochę, a to, że zachowujesz się, jakby było inaczej, jest naprawdę podłe.

Harry zamrugał.

— O czym ty…

— Zabrali wszystko — warknął Draco. — Spójrz na ten pokój! To była sypialnia moich rodziców, a spójrz, jak to wygląda! Pełno kurzu, pleśni… puste… ponieważ zmusili nas, żeby stąd odejść! Moja mama zaryzykowała wszystko… mojego ojca, rodzinę, wszystko, na co pracowała… pomogła ci pokonać Czarnego Pana, a ty nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś! Nie powiedziałeś ani słowa, by powstrzymać Ministerstwo od zrujnowania naszego życia!

Twarz Pottera pociemniała.

— Nie zrobiła tego dla mnie — powiedział bardzo powoli, a słowa z trudem opuszczały jego usta. — Zrobiła to dla _ciebie_… Zmusiła mnie, żebym jej powiedział, czy żyjesz, zanim mi pomogła. W pierwszej kolejności myślała o tobie. Dlatego zmusiła Snape'a do zawarcia Wieczystej Przysięgi, przez którą to on, zamiast ciebie, musiał zabić Dumbledore'a. To że chcąc zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo dodatkowo pomogła mi zabić Voldemorta nie oznacza, iż jestem _cokolwiek_ winny twojej rodzinie.

Draco poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Zaczął więc szybko mrugać i przywoływać całą nienawiść, jaką darzył Pottera.

— Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć — wysyczał. — Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest się poświęcić… poświęcić wszystko… — Zanim mógł dokończyć, twarz Pottera zmieniła się i Draco nie miał nawet czasu zacząć panikować, bo jego źrenice powiększyły się, a z gardła wydobyło się groźne warczenie i sekundę później ręce Gryfona spoczęły na jego szyi sprawiając, że do głowy Draco napłynęło wspomnienie, jak te same ręce rozerwały szczękę drugiego wilka na dwie części. Zaczął się miotać ze łzami w oczach, czuł nacisk na tchawicy, ale wiedział, że musi się odezwać albo zginie.

— Potter! — jęknął, chwytając włosy Harry'ego i z całej siły ciągnąć je do tyłu, by oddalić zęby od własnej szyi. — Nie… proszę… Potter! Wypuść mnie, nie… jesteś… sobą...

Prawie rozpłakał się z radości, kiedy nagle uścisk zniknął, a Harry od niego odskoczył.

Draco leżał obok, kaszląc i dysząc, starając się wciągnąć jak najwięcej powietrza i uciszyć przerażenie dudniące mu w żyłach.

Kiedy już się uspokoił, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Pottera siedzącego na podłodze, obejmującego przyciągnięte do piersi kolana i kołyszącego się w przód i w tył.

— Musisz… odejść, Malfoy… — wydyszał ciężko. — Ja… nie jest… dobrze. Obiecuję. Nie pójdę za tobą… tym razem. Idź. Sprowadź pomoc. Ja… muszą mnie odizolować, albo… albo nie dam rady i cię zabiję. Sprowadź… Hermionę, powiedz jej… ona będzie wiedziała… co zrobić.

Draco próbował się poruszyć, ale nie mógł, przypominając sobie, co się działo za pierwszym razem, kiedy próbował uciec. Wiedział, że nie zdołają mu pomóc ani przyjaciele Pottera, ani aurorzy, ani tym bardziej Lucjusz.

Obserwował Harry'ego, jego poszarzałą twarz i okropne włosy, które w tym stanie wyglądały jeszcze gorzej, to jak się trząsł, obawiając się samego siebie. I Draco wiedział, że jeśli Potter był przerażony, to oznaczało, że on nie musiał się bać.

Potter uratował mu życie już dwa razy: wyciągając go z Przeklętego Ognia i wczorajszej nocy, kiedy opanowany przez wilka zabił to coś, co zaatakowało Draco w lesie.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — wysapał, zwracając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego i sprawiając, że ten przestał się kołysać. — Powiedz mi — zaczął pomiędzy kolejnymi oddechami — czy _chcesz,_ żeby cię zamknęli?

Gryfon wbił wzrok w kolana.

— To nie jest… kwestia tego... czego ja chcę — odpowiedział bardzo niskim głosem.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Nie ma tutaj Proroka Codziennego, żeby odpisać twój bezinteresowny heroizm — rzucił. Harry nie odpowiedział. Draco przewrócił się na drugi bok i podnosząc się na łokciach, zaczął przyglądać się Potterowi, temu jak poszarpana koszulka zwisa z jego ramion i jak promienie słońca rozkładają na jego skórze cienie.

— Pamiętam — zaczął — że w szkole potrafiłeś obronić się przed Imperiusem. Nienawidziłem tego, że we wszystkim mnie prześcigałeś. Wszystko było dla ciebie takie łatwe. — Harry zwiesił głowę. — Spróbuj, Potter…

Harry odwrócił się w końcu i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.

— Zmęczyłem się próbowaniem. Całe życie spędziłem, próbując. Nic nie było dla mnie łatwe, Malfoy. Nic. To miało się skończyć, miałem mieć szansę… po zabiciu go wszystko powinno być… dobrze, ale nie było, nawet zanim wszystko się zaczęło. Było źle, a teraz jest jeszcze gorzej, a ja po prostu… jestem zmęczony, zmęczonym zwalczaniem tego. Voldemorta w mojej głowie, Ministerstwa, twojego ojca, innych aurorów i… teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Więc idź stąd. Sprowadź Hermionę, zawiadomcie aurorów. Ona cię wysłucha…

Draco nie chciał iść do Granger; nie chciał w ogóle wychodzić.

—Nie — powiedział stanowczo. — Nie, nie zostawię cię.

Wstał na lekko chwiejnych nogach i podszedł do lustra. Jego odbicie w pokrytej grubą warstwą kurzu tafli wydawało się miękkie i zamglone, ale i tak widział ciemne smugi pod oczami, kościstą twarz, zmęczoną i brzydką. Na szyi już zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone ślady.

— Zamknęliśmy bibliotekę przed odejściem. Matka spakowała kilka książek ojca, więc o ile Ministerstwo nie znalazło sposobu, żeby splądrować nasze zbiory, powinniśmy znaleźć tam jakieś wyjaśnienie dla tego, co cię spotkało. — Patrząc w lustro zauważył, że Potter przygląda mu się ostrożnie. — Ale najpierw powinniśmy znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Wilki są spokojniejsze, gdy mają pełny żołądek, czyż nie?

x

Po ponad godzinnym przeszukiwaniu kuchni ich nadzieja na znalezienie jakiegokolwiek posiłku prysła niczym bańka mydlana. Draco zaczął się denerwować. Sam był bardzo głodny, a Potter zdawał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przybliżać do wilka. W pewnej chwili Harry przypomniał sobie, że może przywołać swojego skrzata domowego.

— Masz na myśli tego, którego nam ukradłeś? — prychnął Draco.

Twarz Pottera pociemniała.

— Nie. Zgredek nie żyje. Umarł na wojnie — wymamrotał.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

— Eee… W porządku. Zatem zrób to.

Harry zamknął oczy i kilka sekund później przed nimi pojawił się stary skrzat, który najpierw spojrzał na Draco, potem na Pottera, by po chwili się wycofać.

— Stworek myślał, że wzywał go jego pan, Stworek przeprasza za najście… — Wyglądał, jakby przygotowywał się do aportacji.

— Nie! — warknął za nim Harry. — Zatrzymaj się! Stworku, to ja!

Draco zamrugał zaskoczony.

— On… on cię nie poznaje. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim.

— Stworek widzi na oczy własne, że pana tu nie ma, Stworek będzie znikał!

— Czekaj! Nie! Stworku, rozkazuję ci zostać i mnie posłuchać.

Skrzat zawahał się, słysząc bezpośredni rozkaz, ale ponownie się odwrócił, wzruszając ramionami.

— Co pan miałby robić w rezydencji Malfoyów? Stworek słyszał wiele razy, jak pan mówił, że to złe, obrzydliwe miejsce pełne złych i obrzydliwych ludzi.

— Eee… — Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Draco.

Ten tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Dobrze wiem, co o nas myślisz. Martw się lepiej, jak sprawić, żeby skrzat cię rozpoznał.

— Co mam zrobić? — zapytał z zakłopotaniem. — Nie wiem, jak…

— Stworek musi iść, Stworek musi wracać do domu pana — mamrotało stworzenie pod nosem.

— Pewnie chodzi o aurę — stwierdził głośniej Draco. — Może… skoncentruj się bardziej na, no wiesz, odpychaniu… wilka. Ten skrzat się boi. Rozpoznając swoich właścicieli, nie polegają tylko na wyglądzie. Zbyt łatwo można by je wtedy oszukać. Musi być coś, co przywiązuje je do rodziny, której służą.

Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Potter! — skarcił go Draco. — Skup się! — Harry zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi.

Skrzat nie przestawał trajkotać.

— Stworek musi pomóc ludziom szukać pana. Stworek jest starym skrzatem, popełnia błędy. Stworek musi zostać ukarany…

Draco poczuł, jak magia w pomieszczeniu zaczyna wirować i gromadzić się wokół Pottera, który wydawał się wciągać ją w siebie jak odkurzacz. Pokój pozbawiony magii wydawał się być teraz dziwnie kruchy. Stworek przestał mówić i spojrzał szeroko rozwartymi ślepiami na Pottera. Draco zaczęło się robić nieswojo i nieprzyjemnie, skóra zdawała się odrywać od niego razem z magią, ale wszystko skończyło się i ucichło zaraz po tym, jak Harry bardzo powoli otworzył oczy.

Wydawał się być teraz bardziej spokojny.

— Panie — zaczął Stworek, prostując się i uśmiechając tak szeroko, na ile tylko pozwalała mu jego pomarszczona twarz. — Stworek martwił się! Każdego dnia tyle ludzi pojawia się w pana domu, wszyscy szukają pana… W czym stworek może służyć panu?

— Cóż… naprawdę przydałoby się nam jakieś jedzenie — zauważył.

— Stworek przyniesie jedzenie! Tak, tak!

— Poczekaj! — Skrzat odwrócił się ponownie. — Nie… nie mów nikomu, gdzie jestem, nie mów, że mnie widziałeś — wyjaśnił mu, kierując wzrok ze stworzenia na Draco. — Nie mogą mnie tak zobaczyć. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

— Stworek bardzo dobrze dochowuje tajemnic.

— Dziękuję, Stworku.

Po tych słowach skrzat zniknął.

— Więc… — zaczął Draco.

— Myślę, że jest lepiej. Użyłem magii… żeby odepchnąć to jak najdalej.

— Wyglądasz bardziej… stabilnie — zauważył Malfoy. — Postaraj się odpychać to tak długo, jak tylko będziesz mógł.

— Zobaczymy — mruknął Harry pesymistycznie. — Nic nie widzę — dodał po paru minutach.

Nadal znajdowali się w ogromnej i pustej kuchni Malfoyów, czekając na powrót Stworka. Cisza zaczęła się robić niezręczna.

— Co? — zapytał Draco.

— Moje okulary. Zgubiłem je. Im czuję się… lepiej, tym gorszy jest mój wzrok.

— Nie zaoferowali ci korekty oczu, kiedy dołączyłeś do biura aurorów?

— Lubię moje okulary — odpowiedział niemal wyzywająco.

— Czyżby ktoś wmówił ci, że będziesz w nich wyglądał inteligentniej? — zapytał z irytacją. Był głodny i potrzebował kąpieli. — Wybacz, Potter, ale niektórzy ludzie nie potrafią się powstrzymać przed mówieniem kłamstw — zawahał się, ale zaraz dodał: — Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeżeli cię komplementują, to znaczy, że po prostu chcą się podlizać.

— Wiem o tym —warknął. — Gin… — urwał.

Dopiero teraz Draco zrozumiał, że to nie wilkołactwo nadawało mu taki nieokrzesany i dziki wygląd. Bez okularów jego oczy wydawały się być ogromne, a brwi i rzęsy bardzo ciemne i gęste. Ciężko było patrzeć mu w oczy nieodgrodzone okularami.

— Gin? — zapytał, przywołując w myślach obraz Pottera-alkoholika.

Harry przekrzywił głowę i podrapał się po włosach.

— Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Nieważne. Merlinie, potrzebuję prysznica. Myślę, że mogę mieć teraz pchły.

Draco zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— To potworne — jęknął, przypominając sobie, jak blisko siebie spali w nocy. — Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. — Harry nie odpowiedział, więc Draco drążył dalej: — Pomimo tego, co pisali w Proroku, założę się, że twoja dziewczyna martwi się o ciebie… — wyznał, patrząc na swoje dłonie. — Dziwię się, że nie chcesz jej powiedzieć o tym, że żyjesz.

— Co? Co pisali w Proroku?

— Och, zacytowali jej wypowiedź. Powiedziała, że czasem znikasz i nie chcesz być odnaleziony.

Potter prychnął.

— Taa… Od jakiegoś czasu nie układa się nam zbyt różowo. Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa — dodał ostro.

— Więc znikasz sobie od czasu do czasu?

— Ona nie jest ze mną zbyt szczera, więc myślę, że mamy remis.

— Merlinie, to brzmi jak udany i zdrowy związek — wycedził Draco. — Czyżby jednak nie podobało się jej, że sypiasz z fankami?

— Szczerze mówiąc, jest na odwrót — mruknął gardłowo.

— Mówisz, że seks z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył jej nie wystarcza? — Roześmiał się.

— Cieszę się, że cię to bawi — wymamrotał Harry.

— Musisz robić coś naprawdę źle — poinformował go i momentalnie ujrzał, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.

— Zamknij się — powiedział groźnie.

— Tylko żartowałem. Potter, na litość…

— Powiedziałem, _zamknij się._ Mój wzrok się znacznie poprawił. — Draco zamknął usta i podkulił nogi pod siebie, Harry w tym czasie zamknął oczy i trwał tak przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu, kiedy je otworzył, powiedział:

— Podsłuchałem raz jej rozmowę z Billem, mówiła mu, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego, że zostałem aurorem i że wciągnąłem w to Rona. Stwierdziła, że gdyby naprawdę mi na niej zależało, to nie ryzykowałbym życia Rona ani swojego. Mnie nigdy o tym nie powiedziała. Zawsze podziwiała moją odwagę i powtarzała, że jest ze mnie dumna. — Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. — Tak czy inaczej, to już nieważne, bo nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli.

Ponownie zapadła cisza, Draco chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, okazać wyrazy współczucia, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Harry westchnął i przetarł oczy.

— Obraz znowu jest zamazany.

— Powinieneś być w stanie użyć magii bezróżdżkowej — stwierdził Malfoy. — Spróbuj Accio.

— Próbowałem rano, zanim się obudziłeś. Nie potrafię — wyznał z zażenowaniem.

— Ale to było zanim udało ci się skupić na tyle, żeby twoja aura powróciła — przypomniał mu Draco. — Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Jeśli zadziała, będziesz mógł wyczarować nam trochę mydła i transfigurować ręczniki. — Potter zamknął oczy i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Draco patrzył, jak zaciskają się mięśnie jego szczęki, kiedy nagle w dłoń Gryfona wpadł jakiś przedmiot.

Niestety za nim przyleciały kolejne cztery jego części. Okulary były połamane.

Harry rzucił nimi o ścianę.

— Będę musiał poprosić Stworka o przyniesienie mojej starej pary.

Draco skinął głową i oparł się o ścianę. Jeżeli Potter mógł czarować, sytuacja nie przedstawiała się tak źle.

x

Kiedy po jakimś czasie Stworek wrócił do kuchni z jedzeniem, Potter wyrwał mu z rąk tacę i rzucił się na jedzenie jak zwierzę. Draco przez chwilę wydawał się oburzony takim zachowaniem, ale uświadomił sobie, że powinien mu to wybaczyć, skoro Gryfon musiał obywać się bez jedzenia kilka dni dłużej niż on. Potter nie przejmował się sztućcami, które przyniósł im Stworek, rozrywał jedzenie w rękach i zlizywał wszystko prosto z talerza, wydając z siebie obrzydliwe chrząkanie.

Kiedy skończył jeść, Draco odsunął od siebie swój talerz.

— Jeśli zamierzamy tu zostać, powinniśmy zmusić Stworka, żeby także z nami został. W razie gdybyśmy czegoś potrzebowali.

— Nie — przerwał mu stanowczo Harry. — Będziemy go wzywać tylko w nagłej potrzebie.

— Dlaczego? Nikt nie mieszkał tu od dwóch lat. Nie możemy…

— Mogę go zjeść — warknął, sprawiając, że Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Co znowu!

— Nic takiego — odpowiedział Ślizgon. — Harry Potter nie może posiadać skrzatów domowych, ponieważ mogą one stać się jego posiłkiem. Przezabawne. Powinienem napisać do Proroka artykuł: „Moje życie z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył".

— Tak, śmiej się, Malfoy — odparł kwaśno Harry, czując jednak, że kąciki jego ust lekko się unoszą.

x

Potter kazał Stworkowi przynieść swoje stare okulary, jakieś ubrania, koce i ręczniki, kazał mu także regularnie donosić jedzenie.

— Niech przyniesie jeszcze pióra i pergamin — poprosił Draco.

— Masz zamiar pisać do kogoś w kąpieli? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.

— Nie, ty ciemniaku, musimy robić notatki, jeśli mamy prowadzić poszukiwania. A właśnie, musisz mi pomóc przeforsować drzwi do biblioteki. Zapieczętowaliśmy je na amen przed odejściem.

Ciepło wody, podtrzymywane przez magię, pomogło Draco odprężyć się. Rozmowa z Potterem, a może po prostu przebywanie z nim przywróciło mu coś, sprawiło, że znowu poczuł się sobą. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale poczuł napływ nadziei, że będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Może wszystko wróci potem do normy. Może dzięki temu będzie mógł w końcu ułożyć sobie życie. Ale teraz liczyło się tylko, że nie był już samotny. Potter go potrzebował.

Kilka godzin później Harry też był czysty, mokre włosy przyklejające się do jego szyi dodawały mu dzikości. Nawet ze swoimi starymi, okrągłymi okularami nie wyglądał śmiesznie. Wyglądał niebezpiecznie.

— Masz mokre włosy —upomniał go Draco.

Pottera przeszył swego rodzaju dreszcz, biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż ku głowie, którą chłopak potrząsnął gwałtownie, rozpryskując przy tym wodę na wszystkie strony.

— Niepokoi mnie, kiedy tak się zachowujesz — wyznał Malfoy, patrząc na Pottera, którego wilgotne włosy sterczały teraz we wszystkich kierunkach.

— To znaczy?

— No wiesz. Jak pies. Albo raczej wilk. — Harry spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. — To tak, jakby górowały nad tobą psie instynkty. To musiało być naprawdę złożone zaklęcie, skoro zainfekowało wszystko poza twoim wyglądem.

— Cóż, musimy to sprawdzić.

Trochę czasu zajęła im praca nad drzwiami biblioteki, ale rosnąca frustracja i gniew Pottera na coś się w końcu przydały. Połączenie uderzającego w drzwi Gryfona i wybuch magii tak silny, że odrzucił Draco do tyłu roztrzaskało je na kawałki.

— Bardzo elegancko, Potter — powiedział Draco z podłogi, zastanawiając się, czy nie ma czasem wstrząsu mózgu.

Zanim Potter zdołał się uspokoić na tyle, żeby przestać warczeć i biegać w kółko, Draco zdążył wybrać z półek kilka zakurzonych tomów — „Lykantropia" , „Listy literackie i lykantropiczne Lindy Llewelyn" oraz „Wilkołaki — zdumiewający wojownicy" — i zacząć je czytać.

Gdy jego nadgarstek zaczął drętwieć od sporządzania notatek, spojrzał na Pottera, który siedział na fotelu i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia na książkę leżącą przed nim.

— Z pewnością pamiętasz, jak się czyta — mruknął Draco.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedział Potter, chwytając rolkę pergaminu i pióro. Draco zauważył, że nie trzymał go jak większość ludzi, tylko w pięści, a jego ruchy były niezręczne. Drugą ręką próbował ustawić palce tak, by móc chwycić je poprawnie, ale pióro wypadło mu z dłoni i z cichym kliknięciem uderzyło o stół.

Draco chciał odwrócić wzrok. Ta mała słabość przeraziła go bardziej niż wszystko inne. Było mu żal Pottera i zanim mógł się powstrzymać, na jego twarz wypłynął wyraz współczucia.

Malfoy poniósł oczy i spojrzał Harry'emu w twarz. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że momentalnie wbił wzrok w podłogę.

Nagle rozległ się ostry, zbolały dźwięk. Potter przewrócił krzesło i zniknął z pokoju, zanim Draco miał szansę ponownie podnieść wzrok.

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**


End file.
